Killing Spree
"Killing Spree" was the forty-fourth episode of . It was the nineteenth episode of the second season. Summary Kugo fights Red in the battle arena, utilizing a modified bat'leth that has three loose blades with spinning motion. When the session is over, Kugo returns to her Quarters, only to find that her skin is pealing. On the Bridge, Admiral Cloud contacts Daniel and orders the Phoenix-X to the Duratra Sector where they will be adding some sort of conversion system to the ship. While out and about on the ship, Kugo is suddenly hit hard by an internal transformation. Her outward appearance begins to change from Vulcan to Romulan. Doctor Lox explains that her system found a way to reject the genetic surgury, and she has been changed back to her true species. When the Phoenix-X reaches its destination, they find they were meant to rendezvous with the Romulan starship Caterina - an underground starship for the Romulan Star Empire in the same category the Phoenix-X is in with Starfleet. It turns out, to the Captain's dismay and discomfort, that the Caterina is to assist in upgrading the Phoenix-X's conversion system. Meanwhile, Wallace from Section 31 warns Armond and Red that Theseus and Cloud are up to something by having the Romulans rendezvouses with the Phoenix-X. Seifer contacts Cloud only to find that the Admiral is lost and has a patchy memory. Meanwhile, the conversion system is added but fails most systems on the ship. Kugo is contacted by the Tal Shiar, who warn that someone wants her dead. Walking through the corridors, Kugo recognizes one of the visiting Romulans as someone from her assassination group in the past. She immediately goes to weapons storage and pulls out a cloaking suit and a Klingon mek'leth. With these, she begins to go around killing her enemy before they kill her. Back on the Bridge, Daniel finds out that the Caterina never bothered to test their conversion system due to paranoia and that's why there are bugs in it. Taking the right actions, the Phoenix-X gets its systems online. While doing this, Captain Tressa from the Caterina admits that she gave Admiral Theseus a Quad-Neural Pathogen four years ago that allowed Theseus' Doctor to perfect a mind-erasing technique. It soon becomes apparent that there is a killer on the loose on the Phoenix-X, taking out Romulans that Tressa doesn't recognize. After being confident in taking out her assassination team, Kugo eventually admits that she is the killer to the crew. Meanwhile, Seifer contacts Cloud and warns him about the mind-erasing that he suspects is being done to Cloud. Kugo is alone for a minute and is suddenly attacked by one more assassin. He chases her throughout the ship, utilizing system resources and altering lights and gravity. Fearing that the crew doesn't trust her anymore, she expects that no one will realize she's in danger until it's too late. But Red proves otherwise and takes out the other Romulan assassin - saving Kugo from death. Memorable quotes Background information * Kugo's last contact with her assassination team was in the episode "Identity". * From this point on, Kugo's outward appearance is Romulan - rather than Vulcan, a disguise she intended on keeping, though her crew knew the truth. In the season 4 episode "Fantastic Method", she reverts to Vulcan, discovering that she was actually born a Vulcan - only to be genetically altered at a young age. *This episode reveals Section 31's pressing involvement with everyone around the Phoenix-X when Admiral Cloud admits he is aware of them and that he has to be careful with his communications. It is the last time Section 31 is shown working behind the scenes. Section 31 finally directly involves themselves with the Phoenix-X, openly, in the episode "Departments". External links *Episode 44 - "Killing Spree" on the [http://startrekphoenixx.blogspot.com Phoenix-X website] Category:Star Trek: Phoenix-X episodes